hypeyamatfandomcom-20200216-history
Nintendo DS
Pelikirjastoltaan mielestäni paras ja teknisestikin tyydyttävä kannettava. Kosketusnnäyttöpelaaminen tuo uusia ulottuvuuksia pelaamiseen ja on hyvä tuki normiohjauksille. *''42 All-Time Classics'': Läjä pilipalipelejä, joista valtaosa on kortti- tai lautasorttia, persoonattomissa kuorissa. Sentään mukana on ainakin lievästi kekseliäs yksinpelimuoto, jossa kutakin peliä hinataan, kunnes menestyksen mukaan saatavia pojoja on kerätty tarpeeksi. * Ace Attorney Investigations; Miles Edgeworth: "I believe the proper phrase here is, 'you fail.'" Ihan passeli sivupelioffi Phoenix Wrightistä, lähinnä päähenkilönsä siisteyden takia. Keissit eivät ole kovinkaan ihmeellisiä ja varsinkin pelin loppupuolella spämmätään liikaa puhkikaluttuja dillehahmoja, mutta sarjalle perinteinen hyvä estetiikka ja pari mainiota sivuhenkilöä auttaa jaksamaan. Tosin sen, että tähänkin peliin piti tunkea emosarjan kiintiöteinityttöapuri paljon parempien vaihtoehtojen tilalle, voi kuitata vain kuvauksen alun sitaatilla. * Advance Wars - Dark Conflict: Edeltäjiäänsä pelattavuudeltaan tasapainoisempi mutta myös kuivempi. Karumpi estetiikka on vaihtelua, mutta myös paljon kuivempaa kuin kolmessa aiemmassa osassa. * Advance Wars - Dual Strike: Samaa siistiä kamaa kuin edellisetkin sarjan osat, jälleen uusilla hienoilla hahmoilla ja musiikkiteemoilla. Hauskaa piisaa, kunnes tietokone rupeaa käyttämään OP-tag-team-mekaniikkaa ja panee pelaajaa elefantinslerssillä perseeseen. * Alice in Wonderland: Graffatyyliltään synkeän söpö eli ihana Metroid-tyylinen tekele, joka keskittyy kuitenkin enemmän ongelmanratkontaa kuin toimintaan. Karttamekaniikka ja tutkiskelu on sinänsä omintakeista, mutta kosketusnäyttö on kömpelöhköä, tappelut itseään toistavia ja Liisan paapominen tekee muutenkin verkkaisesta etenemisestä hyvin turhauttavaa. * Animal Boxing: Premissiltään hupaisa mätkintä, vaikka charmi ei ulotu estetiikkaan alkunäyttöä pidemmälle. Kontrollit ovat omaperäisiä ja suht toimivia, vaikka konsolin väärinpäin piteleminen onkin epäintuitiivista, ja pelattavuus itse on mekaniikoiltaan sekä hit detectioniltaan sellaista pyllyä, ettei jaksa. * Another Code: Two Memories: Tunnelmallinen ja hauskoja pulmia sisältävä, mutta jokseenkin vähäsisältöinen seikkailu. Juoni on suoraviivaisuudessaan ehkä Cingin tekeleistä paras. * Apollo Justice; Ace Attorney: Parempi kuin Wright-sarjan väsyneet jatko-osat, kiitos DS-toimintojen tuomien uusien mekaniikkojen. Hahmot ovat suurimmaksi osaksi viihdyttäviä ja suurinkin runkku kuolee parin ensimmäisen minuutin aikana. Pakollinen fillerkeissi on tavallista relevantimpi ja tuskattomampi, muttei silti kauhean hyvä. Víimeinen skenaario on muuten jees, paitsi että ensimmäisen trilogian ripulilukkomekaniikka tekee epätoivotun paluun. (6/10) * ASH - Archaic Sealed Heat: Melkoisen ruma SRPG, jonka vuoropohjaiset taistelut tekevät siitä turhan verkkaisen. Sietämättömäksi flegmaattisuus menee siksi, että vihollisten hyökätessä eivät omat tyypit voi tehdä vastahyökkäyksiä, mutta toisinpäin totta kai on nahistelu vastavuoroisempaa! Pelin vuodettu fanikäännös on buginen ja tekstiltään erittäin puiseva. * Avalon Code: Omintakeinen ja pirteä toimintaroolipeli. Pääosamekaniikkana toimii omintakeinen kirjasysteemi, jossa hahmoja ja vihollisia kansien väliin keräämällä saadaan koodeja, joita voi sitten vastavuoroisesti käyttää vihulaisten sekä aseiden muokkaamiseen. Kirjakikkailu on hauskaa mutta myös aikaa kuluttavaa, koska niteen plärääminen on hidasta eikä sen sisällöstä voi esimerkiksi hakea tiettyjä koodeja. Muutenkin peli sekoittaa hämmentävästi käyttäjäystävällisyyttä ja -vihamielisyyttä: kokemuspistesysteemi on hyvä ja kuolema ei haittaa, mutta toisaalta esimerkiksi ympäristön tutkiminen - joka jopa kannattaa - tehdään samasta napista kuin erikoishyökkäys, mikä johtaa loputtomaan ilman huitomiseen. Lopputulos kääntyy kuitenkin hyvän puolelle, jos kärsivällisyyttä kirjan kera riittää. Mukana myös herutussysteemi sekä pari hauskaa suomalaisnimeä. (7/10) * Bangai-O Spirits: Perus-Bangai-O:ta pelattavuudeltaan mielenkiintoisempi kiitos lähitaisteluaseiden ja ryysäysmanööverin. Valitettavasti persoonallisuutta on tässä osassa paljon vähemmän, kerta valtaosa sisällöstä on irrallisia ja hahmottomia kenttiä. Tämä vatuttaa etenkin opasruutujen hauskojen dialogien kokemisen jälkeen. * Big Bang Mini: Suht omintakeinen räiskinnäntapainen, missä missatut omat laakit muuttuvat tappaviksi vastapaukuiksi. Estetiikka on ilotuliteteemassaan myös ihan hauskaa, mutta peli on aivan liian pinnallinen ja itseään toistava. * Birds & Bombs: Vähäsisältöinen ja monotoninen pilipalitykityspeli, jossa nakataan anarkistipommeja aaveiden kitoihin alkeellisin kosketusnnäyttöohjauksin. Urpo premissi ja ulkoasu huvittavat ohikiitävän hetken. * Bleach - Blade of Fate: Treasuren tappelupeli, joka muistuttaa aika lailla lafkan Mega Driven Yuu Yuu Hakushoa. Pelattavuus on aika tavanomaista animepompintaa ja alusta kusee maksimissaan neljän pelaajan moninpeliä, mutta myös yksinpelisisältöä on runsaasti. Pelin kuitenkin pilaa täysin hahmojen järkyttävä kestävyys: taisteluissa eriä on vain yksi, mutta helaa hahmoilla on liioittelematta noin neljä kertaa tavallista tappelupeliä enemmän! Tietenkään lämän määrää ei voi edes säätää millään tavalla. * Castlevania - Order of Ecclesia: Peruspelattavuudeltaan passelia ja kekseliästä mutta ruutusuunnittelultaan edelleen rutikuivaa Metroidvaniaa. Pelialue on yksittäisen ison maailman sijaan jaettu moneen pikkusiivuun, mikä on myös kuiva ratkaisu. * Chibi-Robo! - Park Patrol: Sarjan alamäen jyrkästi aloittava jatko-osa, joka korvaa edeltäjänsä omintakeisen tasoloikkatutkimisen puisevalla puistomanageroinnilla. Valtaosa peliajasta kuluu itseään toistavaan kukkien vieressä jammailuun ynnä niiden kastelemiseen ja lisämekaniikkoja ei tarjota läheskään tarpeeksi nopeaa tahtia. * Children of Mana: Pelattavuudeltaan monotoninen ja audiovisuaalisesti sarjan muita osia huomattavasti tylsempi tyrmänkaluaminen, jossa myös tylsää Shiren-tyylistä pelaajan toiminnan rajoittamista kylien ulkopuolella. * Chronos Twin: Esteettisesti välttävä loikkimisräiskintä. Syystäkin omintakeisena Päähilavitkuttimena on, että kenttäkokoonpanot ylä- ja alaruudussa poikkeavat toisistaan, joten niiden välillä tulee risteillä vihollisia ja esteitä mittaillessa. Juonikohtausten kyseenalainen englanti viihdyttää enemmän kuin pelin pelaaminen. * Commando - Steel Disaster: Peruspelattavuudeltaan lähes 1:1-kopio Metal Slugista. Pelissä ei ole murto-osaakaan plagiointinsa kohteen persoonallisuudesta tai huippuluokan estetiikasta ja valta-osa vihollisista on rutikuivia humanoidiavaruusotusmöykkyjä. Lisäksi ruudut ovat varsin pitkiä ja alkavat kokonaan alusta kuolon koittaessa. Ei sisällä myöskään moninpelimahdollisuutta. * Contact: Graffoiltaan sympaattinen ja musiltaankin veikeä roolipeli. Pelattavuus valitettavasti on syystäkin omintakeista, eli pinnallista ja hidasta paikasta toiseen haahuilua ja vihollisten automaattista lätkimistä reaaliaikaisissa mutta silti sika verkkaisissa taisteluissa. * Custom Robo Arena: Pelattavuudeltaan yhtä kovaa laatua Gamecuben edeltäjäkin. Lisäosat ja harvat uudistukset ovat ihan hyviä lukuun ottamatta keinotekoista robottien puhdistusmekaniikkaa. Juonimoodi on kuitenkin GC-versiota huomattavasti kuivempi mykkine sankareineen ja loputtomine ruokakeskusteluineen. Biisivalikoima on mukavan raskas. * Daigasso! Band Brothers: Massiivisen määrän biisejä omaava rytmipeli, joka on hyvin vaikea. Mahdollisuus soittaa kaikilla biisin instrumenteilla tarjoaa paljon pelattavaa, mutta siten midimäiset coverit tuppaavat olemaan tylsää kuunneltavaa. Pelattavuus kuivine namiskanpaineluineen on sekin hyvä unettomuuslääke. * Daito Giken Koushiki Pachi-Slot Simulator Hihouden - Ossu Banchou - Yoshimune DS: Nimen pituudesta huolimatta ei tämä liity japanilaisiin kevytromaaneihin, vaan johonkin vielä pahempaan: Pachi-Slottiin, eli suomeksi videovälinäytöillä varustettuihin hedelmäpeleihin. Audiovisuaalinen puoli on tosiaan aika hulvatonta ainakin japanilaislukioraggariteemaisessa koneessa ja manuaalinen rullien pysäytys sekä rullakokoonpanon näyttäminen tekevät pelaamisesta jopa taito- eikä tuuripainoitteista. Kaikesta nokituksesta huolimatta kuitenkin vain hedelmäpeli, eli ei mitään pitkäaikaista viihdykettä. * Dawn of Heroes: Taktinen roolipeli, joka on harvinaisen ruman lisäksi myös tylsää pelattavaa johtuen vastahyökkäysten puutteesta ja siitä, että jostain syystä voi yhteen hahmoon hyökätä vain kaksi kertaa per vuoro. Sentään monia eri antiikin mytologioita sekoittava maailma ja humoristinen ote ovat plussaa. * Days of Memories 1-3: Yhdeksän SNK:n tappelupelihahmoille pyhitettyä tapailusimulaattoria, joista vain Samurai Shodown -teemaisessa on valitettavasti mitään ominaisuudenkehittelyä. Muuten pelit koostuvat vain nähdystä sekä itseään toistavasta menopaikan valinnasta kartalla ja oikean vastauksen hakemista monivalintakysymyksissä. Esillepano on vanhojen mobiilipelien tasoista, mutta hahmoteemat ovat genrelle uskollisen hyviä. * Deep Labyrinth: Silmiäriipivä eEnsimmäisen persoonan toimintaroolipeli, joissa taistelut käydään kosketusnäyttöä huitoen. Tämä vielä menettelee, mutta jostain syystä on ristiohjaimella toimiva liikkuminen tyystin tönkköä. Ohjausta lukuun ottamatta on peli muutenkin tyystin tusinamainen, eli ennemminkin Abysmal Labyrinth. * Devilish: Fantsuteemainen Breakout-kopio vapaasti liikutettavalla melalla mutta myös sika hitaalla tahdilla. * Dig Dug - Digging Strike: Kolikkopeliesikuviaan muistuttava mutta tylsempi kaivailupaisuttelu, johtuen itseään toistavasta ja hitaasta paalutusmekaniikasta. Juonikohtaukset ovat sentään hupaisia. * Doki Majo Plus: Alla olevan pelin uusintaversio (aika mättöpelimäistä menoa, siis). Haahuilua on virtaviivaistettu, estetiikkaa paranneltu ja seksuaalista häirintää valittavasti ei poistettu. * Dokidoki Majo Shinpan!: SNK:n häpeäpilkku ansaitsee maineensa: visuaaliromaanimeininkiä on piristetty retromaisella ympäristön tutkimisella ja menettelevillä tappelukohtauksilla. Pelin pääpointille eli alaikäisten moemöykkyjen kosketusnäyttöronklaamiselle olisin jo pahimpina animehörhöaikoinanikin ollut jo liian kypsä. * Dokidoki Majo Shinpan! 2: Samaa settiä/shittiä kuin ykkönen. * Dragblade: Tappelupeli pinnallisilla ja tylsän kasuaaleilla mekaniikoilla. Yksinpelisisältöä on runsaasti, mutta jostain syystä mukana ei ole vapaata taistelumuotoa tietokonetta vastaan. * Electroplankton: Hämmentävä ja hyvin vähäsisältöinen musiikkilelu. * Elements of Destruction: Pinnallinen ja puuduttava taktikoinnin tapainen, jossa nakataan kosketusnäytöllä erilaisia luonnonilmiöitä rakennelmien niskaan ja yritetään kylvää mahdollisimman paljon tuhoa. * Elite Beat Agents: Köyhän miehen Ouendan. Ei omaa samaa charmia ja pelattavuuskin on köyhempää, sillä käyttöliittymäparannuksista huolimatta ovat itse musaosioiden näppäilychartit välillä aikamoista tuubaa. Biisit ovat suunnilleen samalla alhaisella tasolla kuin japanivastineessa ja loppuhuipennus on sekä skenaariollisesti että biisillisesti myötähävettävää ripulia. * Fashion Designer - Style Icon: Halvanomainen räätäköintiminipelikokoelma, eli ei mikään Fashion Forward. * Final Fantasy Tactics A2 - Grimoire of the Rift: Graffoiltaan hyvä ja mekaniikoiltaan ihan mielenkiintoinen Tactics Ogre -nokitus, joka on kuitenkin genrelleenkin tappavan hidas. * Fire Emblem; Shadow Dragon: Uudelleenväännös ekasta Fire Emblemistä, joka on pelattavuudeltaan, juoneltaan ja hahmoiltaan aivan liian torsoinen ja alkeellinen uudempiin osiin verrattuna. * Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~: Uusintaversio kolmannesta Fire Emblemistä, joka on yllä mainittua tekelettä jo paljon parempi kiitos sen, että tällä kertaa peliin on tehty jopa uudistuksia. Avatar-systeemi ja support-keskustelut parantavat uudelleenpeluuarvoa huomattavasti, hahmoja on lisää ja juonikin parempi. Sääli vain, että pelattavat ballistayksiköt on poistettu. Pelille tehdyn fanikäännöksen taso on uskomattoman hyvä. * Fizz: Pilipalipuzzleilu, jossa yritetään muodostaa elektrodikasoista ruutumaisia sähkövirtoja. Ei viihdytä, mutta hahmojen piirrostyyli on ainakin hauska. * Freshly-Picked; Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland: Huvittava ja omaperäinen, mutta myös ruma, hajottava ja käyttäjäepäystävällinen. Aivan niin kuin titulaarinen sankarimme, siis. * Ganbare Goemon; Tōkai Dōchū Ōedo Tengu ri Kaeshi no Maki: Passeli ylhäältä kuvattu seikkailu, josta saisi varmasti paljon enemmän irti, jos osaisin japania. Peli on yllättävän pitkä, sopivan vaikea ja sivutehtävääkin löytää jonkin verran. Robottibossitaistelut ovat omaperäisesti toteutettuja ja hauskoja. Miinuksina ovat jotkut rasittavan pikkutarkat kosketusnäyttökohdat ja suurimmaksi osaksi vanhoista Goemoneista kierrätetyt musat, vaikka harvat uudet sävellykset ovatkin sarjalle tutusti korkeatasoisia. (6/10) * Ghost Trick; Phantom Detective: Omaperäinen muttei hyvä ongelmanratkaisupeli, jonka aikamatkuskusmekaniikka tarjoaa paljon toistoa ja rauhassa venailua. Suurimmaksi osaksi fysiikkapohjaiset pulmat ovat rasittavia myös siksi, että on täysin mielivaltaista, vaikuttavatko eri esineet toistensa kanssa vaiko eivät. Tämä nokitettuna ärsyttävillä hahmoilla, epäjohdonmukaisella potaskajuonella ja keskinkertaisella estetiikalla tekee touhusta aika Ghost Pilots -tason tuskaa. * Glory of Heracles: Humoristinen mutta pelattavuudeltaan perus-satunnaistaisteluitaflegullavuoropohjaisellataistelusysteemillä-JRPG. Se, että Nintendo tässä lisensoi jo edesmenneen Data Eastin IP:tä, on itseä peliä mielenkiintoisempi asia. * Gyakuten Kenji 2: Ace Attorney Investigationssin redundantti jatko-osa, jossa kierrätetään jälleen liikaa vanhaa hahmokastia. Episodit ovat juonenkuljetukseltaan sekä sisällöltään aika potaskaa ja keinotekoisen pitkitettyjä kärvistelymaratooneja vähäisillä viihdyttävyyskokkareilla, kuten sivistyssanoja väärin käyttävällä spedekaimallani. Pelin fanilokalisaatio on erinomaista ja harvinaisen vannoutunutta työtä. * Hotel Dusk; Room 215: Siisti film noir-seikkailu hyvin omaperäisellä, muttei kovin kaksisella graafisella tyylillä. Peliä rasittavat äkkikuolemat ja teemalle liiankin uskollisesti epäkoherenttia potaskaa oleva juoni. * Kung Fu Dragon: Yksinkertainen ja parin euron tekeleeksikin melko sisällyksetön, mutta tekee sen vähän, minkä tekee, mallikkaasti. Loputon ylöspäin pomppinen on hetken hauskaa kiitos hyvän ohjauksen ja muutaman eri hahmon. * Last Window; The Secret of Cape West: Edeltäjäänsä aivan liikaa muistuttava Hotel Duskin jatko-osa. Etanan vauhdilla avautuva ja päähenkilön arkirutiineihin aivan liikaa keskittyvä juoni on niin epämielenkiintoinen, että ensimmäinen kohtuuton runkkuyllärikuolema sai minut pitkästä aikaa ragequittaamaan. * Legend of Zelda; Phantom Hourglass: Hyvä lukuun ottamatta ohjausta ja keskeistä alaotsikkomekaniikkaa, joka on NIIN vehkeestä. Eli paskaa. * Little Red Riding Hood's Zombie BBQ: Passeli ja omaperäinen vaikka kököhkö top-down-räiskintä, joka on yllättävän vaikea. Kun peli heittää vielä lopuksi pelaajan naamalle arkaaisen "pelasit normaalilla, vedä hullummalla vaikeusasteella jos haluat kunnon lopun"-kortin, on hermojen lähtö lähellä. * Luminous Arc: Köyhän miehen Tactics Ogre, jonka juoni, hahmot ja ulkoasu ovat perusanimekuraa. Jonkinnäköinen herutusmekaniikka pelastaa äärimmäisen vähän. * Mario Kart DS: Ihan jees ajalleen, muttei yhtä hyvä kuin Wii-versio ja moninpeli on kustu kiitos käärmeilyn. * Metal Slug 7: Metal Slug, eli ei-niin-yllättäen hyvää räiskintää. Toistaa aika lailla samaa settiä kun aiemmatkin osat, mutta harvat uudet lisäykset peliin ovat poikkeuksetta siistejä. Juoni tulevaisuuden kapinallisarmeijoineen on taas tarpeeksi typerä ja Mordenin paluu pääpahikseksi jees. Musat ovat hyviä joskaan eivät yhtä uniikkeja kuin ensimmäisissä osissa ja kaksinpelin puuttuminen tuo pelin aika lähelle obsoliittiutta. Obsoliittiuteen sen vetävät parannellut PSP- ja PS4-versiot. * Mighty Milky Way: Estatiikaltaan kuiva lukuun ottamatta söpöä päähenkilöä ja pelattavuudeltaan omaperäinen, mutta tylsä ja hajottava. Eli aika WayForwardia. Vissiin tarkastetaan pelin tekijä ennen kuin hommataan vain digitaalisena ostettavia pelejä! * Moero! Nekketsu Rhythm Damashii Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan 2: Melkeinpä Ouendan-cover Elite Beat Agentsista. Hahmot ja skenaariot kalpenevat alkuperäisen rinnalla, mutta ovat sentään EBA:a parempia. Biisit ovat trilogian heikoimpia ja loppuskenaario täysin samanlainen kuin Beat Agentsissa, eli typerä ja ylimaallisen korni. *Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan: Peli, joka sai minut ostamaan DS:n. Pelattavuus on toimivaa ja biiseissä pelaajan aikaansaamat äänitehosteet miehisiä ja hupaisia. Parhain puoli pelissä on persoonallinen estetiikka ja premissi; ihmisten jeesaaminen heitä kannustamalla on hauskaa, sillä suurin osa skenaarioiden henkilöistä ovat hyvin pidettäviä, toisin kuin sarjan muissa osissa. Musiikki ei ole objektiivisesti sanottuna kaksista, mutta tekeleen himonussimisen aikana olen oppinut pitämään lähes kaikista biiseistä. Pelin kliimaksi on myös oikeasti termin veroinen. Spinnerit ovat kuitenkin ripulia ja pelisarjan vaikeimpia. (10/10) * Pac-Pix: Omintakeinen piirtelypeli. Epämuodostuneiden ja puruvikaisten Pac-manien mättäminen on hetken huvittavaa, mutta peli on liian yksinkertainen ja monotoninen viihdyttääkseen kauaa. Lisäksi checkpointripulointi taistelee kasuaalirelaamista vastaan. Remix-biisit ovat hyviä. * Phoenix Wright; Ace Attorney: Pelisarjan paras osa, kiitos tasalaatuisten keissien ja hyvien mekaniikkojen. DS-portin extrakeissi on myös hauska ja käyttää hyvin uuden alustan ominaisuuksia. Peli ei voi myöskään sattuneesta syystä kärsiä jatko-osiensa yhdestä rasittavuudesta, eli samojen hahmojen spämmäämisestä. (7/10, mutta Switch) * Phoenix Wright; Ace Attorney Justice for All: Ykkösosan DS-versioon verrattuna aikamoista potaskaa. Uusi helasysteemi on hanurista, kuten myös Psyche Lock-mekaniikka. Ensimmäinen skenaario ja etenkin fillerikeissi ovat shaibaa, joten hyvää kontenttia jää käteen aika vähän, kerta episodeja on vain neljä. Uudet hahmot ovat myös persiistä. Etenkin uusi yleinen syyttäjä on ihan ruoska. Ainoa hyvä uudistus on hahmoprofiilien käyttö todistusaineistona. * Phoenix Wright; Ace Attorney Trials and Tribulations: Samat shaibat mekaniikat ja vanhojen hahmojen kaluaminen pilaavat kolmososaa. Myös kaikki keissit kakkosta lukuun ottamatta ovat perseestä, etenkin Mialla pelattavat. Godot on ylirunkattu runkkari ja vie aivan liikaa ruutuaikaa. Eli worst Phoenix Wright ever. * Photo Dojo: "Mario Kart Wii!" Yksi Nintendon omintakeisista valokuvausleluista, jossa räpsitään ja äänitetään oma mättöpelihahmo, jota voi sitten käyttää sekä pilipalimätkintä- että mättöpelimoodissa. Pinnallinen, mutta hyvin huvittava, vaikka jälkimmäinen ominaisuus tietysti riippuu aika lailla myös tehtyjen jamppojen audiovisuaalisista ominaisuuksista. (8/10) * Pokemon Platinum: Jostain syystä en muista tästä osasta paljon mitään muuta kuin Cynthian, uhihi. Eli varmaan aika tavallinen osa sarjaa, ei huono, ei hyvä. * Pokemon Black: Yksi lempparipokemoistani, kiitos jonkin näköisen juonen olemassaolon. Muuten samaa kamaa, harvat uudet ominaisuudet ovat kyllä ihan jees. Hahmot ovat erittäin hyviä, etenkin päähenkilön kaveripari. (7/10) * Pokemon Black 2: OK, ei taaskaan tehnyt minuun mitään hirveän suurta muistijälkeä. Vanhojen naamojen bongaaminen ykkösosasta oli hauskaa, vaikka Bianca onkin pilattu kakkuloilla ja Cheren kakkulattomuudella. * Rune Factory; A Fantasy Harvest Moon: Hauska ja toimiva yhdistelmä emosarjaa ja perinteisempää RPG:tä. Hahmot ovat ihan OK, vaikkakin aika kaavamaisia. Hieman suppea muutenkin jatko-osiinsa verrattuna. Musaakit ovat sarjan parhaita. * Rune Factory 2; A Fantasy Harvest Moon: Parempi kuin ykkönen, lähinnä kiitos syvällisempien hahmojen ja sivutehtävien. Sukupolvenvaihdosmekaniikka on myös mielenkiintoinen, joskin aika palikasti toteutettu. * Rune Factory 3; A Fantasy Harvest Moon: Rune Factoreista paras, vaikka pelin sankarittaret ovatkin suurimmaksi osaksi vähän liiankin persoonallisia. Muuten kaikki on hiottu huippuunsa ja juonikin jopa muistettava, toisin kuin aikaisemmissa osissa. Etenkin pelin loppuhuipennus on mässy. (9/10) * SNK vs. Capcom Card Fighters DS: Neo Geo Pocket-pelien taistelumekaniikkoja mielenkiintoisesti, mutta lisää monimutkaistavasti uudistava jatko-osa. Korttigraffat ovat hieman aiempaa persoonattomampia, mutta flavortekstit ovat SNK:n tapaan kökön siistejä, kuten myös dialogi. Valitettavasti se ei riitä, nothing does, koska MtG/YuGiOH/Whatever-syöpäshitti. * Star Fox Command: Ihan OK räiskintä, vaikka karttataktikointi rupeaakin pidemmän päälle kyllästyttämään, etenkin juustoisten fucking-anti-aircraft-weapon-ohjusten ilmaantuessa kuvioihin. Kosketusnäyttöohjaukset toimivat tarpeeksi hyvin ja uudelleenpeluuarvo on korkea, ellei kovin epävaikuttava juoni vakuuta lopettamaan touhua kesken. * Summon Night; Twin Age: OK toimintaroolipeli siedettävillä kosketusnäyttöohjauksilla, söpöillä hahmoilla ja Summon Nightmaisella herutussysteemillä, mutta pelin tapa heittää pelaaja alkuruutuun gemarin koittaessa yhdistettynä ei-skipattaviin näyttöihin equals ragequit. * Surviving High School: Estetiikaltaam köyhä ja pelattavuudeltaan pinnallinen, mutta ihan hupaisa U.S.A.-vastine japanilaisille lukiodeittisimulaattoreille. Lukuisat pakolliset minipelit ovat pelin mobiilijuurista johtuen suht kuppaisia ja haittaavat uudelleenpelattavuutta, samoin kuin kaikenlaisten varteenotettavien unlockattavien puute. Myös yleinen jenkkimäisyys etenkin käsimunaelementtien muodossa on aika hanurista. Pääkampanjaa höystävät lisäepisodit pelattuvuushilavitkuttimineen tarjoavat kuitenkin passelia lisäviihdettä. * Tales in a Box; Hidden shapes in perspective!: Ainutlaatuinen muodonetsintäpeli, joka käyttää alustan kameraa gyroskooppisen pelattavuuden aikaansaamiseen. Tekniikka on hieman kömpelö ainakin 3DSXL:llä pelatessa, mutta toimii siedettävästi. Kansantaruihin pohjautuva premissi ynnä ympäristöt ovat sympaattisia ja kaltaisilleni havaintorajoitteisille raakileille on onneksi tarjolla vinkkitoiminto, joka ei silti trivialisoi menoa liikaa. (6/10) * Tetris DS: Samaa väsähtänyttä puzzleilua samoilla väsähtäneillä pelimoodeilla ja 8-bittisellä retro-onanoinnilla. Tämän ostaminen aikoinaan täyteen hintaan on yksi elämäni suurimpia virheitä. * Zenonia: "Racism and prejudice. I'm not surprised." Palikkamainen ja amatöörimäinen toimintaroolipeli, jonka estetiikan ynnä dialogin kuppakorealaischarmi iskee minuun kuitenkin täysillä. Pelattavuus on melko yksinkertaista hyökkäysnapin takomista, mutta kolme eri hahmoluokkaa, puolisyvälliset stattimekaniikat sekä kaksi vaihtoehtoista reittiä tekee menosta hämmästyttävän koukuttavaa jopa silloin, kun grindauskäyrä lähestyy pystysuoraa. Karian Crossin tapaan siis yksi absurdi pakkomielteeni. Harmi, etteivät jatko-osat tykkää pyöriä nykykännyköillä! (7/10)